Kagome's Revelation
by Tempest78
Summary: What happens when Kagome comes across the last thing she ever expected to see? She finds out that she's not as immune to the darkness as she thought... one shot Kagome/Naraku


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot line was inspired by Ryukotsusei's picture "Wicked Games." So be sure to check out her wonderful masterpiece on deviant art.**

**Naraku/Kagome **

**Rated M for the lemon  
**

**Happy Birthday LyricalRiri, I hope you enjoy this one ;D**

Naraku watched Kagome walk around the corner and gasp. He stood caught in one of his own webs. He smirked.

Kagome's jaw dropped. _'Why is Naraku stark naked?'_ Her breath hitched and her heart lurched. Of their own accord her eyes slowly traveled the length of his body, taking in the muscles of his chest, up to his shoulders and down his biceps. Unable to tear her eyes away from him, they traced every indenture slowly. Her eyes widened and traveled to where the hair met below his waistline. Her tongue slipped out to moisten her suddenly dried lips, as she continued to stare fixated.

_'Hm, this worked out even better than I expected.'_ His member twitched and stood fully erect. Her gaze was so intense that he practically felt her touching him. His smirk widened. "You've never seen a naked male before, have you?"

Her gaze slowly rose to his face. Her cheeks heated. "No." Her stomach fluttered. _'He's huge.'_

Naraku's crimson eyes filled with a smug look as he watched her eyes land below his waist again. "Would you like to touch it?"

Kagome blinked a few times. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "You would.. let me touch it?" She tore her gaze from the part that made him a guy and stared into his eyes.

"You can come closer. I won't bite - unless you want me to." He winked. "It's not like I could stop you. After all, I am tied up in this web."

Kagome titled her head to the side licking her lips. She trembled. _'I am curious...'_

Naraku's crimson eyes danced with amusement when he noticed her fingers shaking before her bow dropped to the ground and she stepped closer to him as if in a trance. _'That's it. Closer, my little miko._'

_'__It couldn't hurt could it? I mean he's trapped and I'm dying to know what it feels like. It's not like he could hurt me." _Her eyes glued to his hardened flesh surrounded by fine black hairs. She continued stepping closer and closer, heart pounding harder with every step. Her tongue slid along her dry lips and she swallowed. She stopped right in front of him and stared deep into his eyes. "Are you sure you don't mine?"

Naraku's brows furrowed. "Why would I mind?"

Kagome nodded and slowly reached her hand out, expecting it to feel leathery like a snake's skin. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. _'It's smooth as silk.'_ She inhaled sharply and watched as his member twitched at her touch.

He hissed through his teeth.

She jumped back and frowned. "Did I... hurt you?"

Naraku chuckled. "No Kagome. I didn't hiss from pain." His eyes locked to hers. "It was from _pleasure_."

The word rolled off his tongue like molten lava. She smiled and touched him again, pleased when she got a similar reaction. She wrapped her hand around him and mindlessly rubbed the tip with her thumb, watching in fascination as something clear leaked from the tip.

He moaned and moved his hips in rhythm to her teasing caresses.

Kagome smiled wider. "What else can I do?"

Naraku smirked. "You want more, huh?"

She chewed her bottom lip and nodded.

His head bent to her chest and he clamped her nipple through her clothes, rolling it between his teeth. She squeaked, still rubbing his tip as it leaked more fluid to drip onto her hand.

Naraku chuckled and pulled back. "Like that, huh?"

Her eyes silently begged him to continue.

Naraku locked his heated gaze with hers. "What exactly do you want Kagome?"

She stared into his eyes with curious brown ones. "I'm not sure yet…" Her eyes lowered to the ground. Flashes of Inuyasha and Kikyo's love making replayed in her mind. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes opened. "I want to know what it's like... to feel desired."

Naraku's eyes lit up. "You want to feel desired, eh?"

She nodded and blushed. "Will you… teach me?"

"You'll have to free my hands first."

After a moment's hesitation she removed her hand from his hard length and worked his hands free from the silken ropes. As soon as his hands were free he lowered them to her hips and pulled her flush against. His tongue licked the outer shell of her ear. "Are you sure Kagome?" His mouth lowered to the smooth skin of her neck. He licked the side of her neck and nibbled it.

Kagome gasped when their bodies collided and slid her arms to lock behind his neck, pulling him closer. She nodded. "Show me." She arched her neck to give him better access to the spot.

Naraku's hand slowly slid from her waist to splay across her stomach. Kagome sucked in a surprised breath at the feel of his hot hand on her cool stomach. Naraku slid his hand along the smooth skin of her stomach up to her ribs and cupped it around her firm breast. He slowly kneaded it through her shirt.

Kagome felt her nipples harden, causing the material to send a shiver through her with every movement.

Naraku tore his mouth from her neck and quickly ripped open her shirt not caring that it tore beyond repair. His eyes filled with desire at the sight of her pale skin with the darker circles around the hard nipples. His mouth seized her nipple and his arm went behind her waist molding her lower body against him.

Overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her body Kagome arched her back. His mouth did wicked things that caused her wild pleasure. Naraku feasted greedily on the mound while his free hand slid between them and yanked down her skirt tossing it over to the side.

His fingertips worked their way to her inner thighs, squeezing them before her brushed them against her sweet spot through her panties. She panted as his hand briskly rubbed her spot teasing her relentlessly. His mouth captured hers in a hot, dominating kiss.

Kagome writhed as strange sensations took over her body, ripping her self control away.

He smirked and trailed his fingers just under the outline of her panties. He smelled her arousal spike.

His hips bucked letting her feel his painful arousal. Naraku slipped one finger inside her and played with her; teasing her into a wanton frenzy. Kagome gasped and bucked her hips silently begging him to please her. Naraku slipped in a second finger to stretch her. He pumped his fingers back and forth, revealing in how she was now at his mercy.

"Naraku," her hips bucked in tune to his teasing fingers, which gave her immeasurable amounts of pleasure.

Naraku smiled at the sound of his name on her lips. His free hand reached up to capture a plump mound. He squeezed, lightly kneading her heated flesh as he claimed her lips with his. Both of their breaths hitched when their passions grew.

"I want you to cum for me Kagome," His fingers slipped out and she whimpered in protest.

He broke from his web and switched them so she was against the web. His hand held her hip and the other grabbed her leg, yanking it to his hip, spreading her open. He pushed her up against the silken fibers of the web and pressed his heated flesh to her swollen flesh. Naraku smirked and settled himself at her entrance, shoving her leg higher upon his hip, spreading her even wider.

Overcome with the need to stop her aching flesh Kagome arched her back. "Now Naraku."

He slipped inside her breaking through her barrier in one swift stroke.

Kagome gasped at the intrusion and tears filled her eyes. Knowing that her pain would soon ebb away Naraku thrust his painful arousal in and out of her tight silken walls.

Kagome blinked away her tears when the pain ebbed away to be replaced by an intense pleasure.

Naraku grunted and increased their tempo, feeling her inner walls clench around him greedily. Kagome met his powerful thrusts with her own and cried out both in pain and pleasure as he stretched her to the brink.

Naraku pounded into her quivering flesh over and over, kissing her in a purely dominant fashion. Kagome's nails dug into the flesh of his toned back and she silently begged him to continue.

Naraku pulled almost completely out of her and rocked his hips forward, slamming deeper into her. He moaned moaning at how tight she was.

Kagome cried out as her release flooded through her in waves.

Naraku continued pumping into her harder and more relentlessly, driving her over the edge repeatedly until his release exploded through him, shooting his sperm deep into her womb. They panted heavily for a few minutes just staying there focusing on regaining their breaths.

'Oh my,' Kagome grinned. _'We're so not finished yet.'_ She stared him dead in the eyes with her own lust filled gaze. "Give me more."

_'Now to bind her to me through mind blowing sex.'_ Naraku smirked triumphantly. "Relax miko, I'm just getting started." He slowly started their strenuous mating once again.


End file.
